The present invention relates to a radio-frequency wave module used in appliances such as, e.g., mobile wireless terminals and image transmission devices which are operated at the microwave band or higher.
In radio-frequency wave packages used for the appliances such as microwave-band-or-higher mobile wireless terminals and image transmission devices, small-sized implementation, hermetic-structure implementation, and radio-frequency wave implementation of the packages have become important factors from the viewpoints of their mountability and simplified implementation.
In the conventional radio-frequency wave packages used for the appliances such as microwave-band-or-higher mobile wireless terminals and image transmission devices, a first example which uses a metallic housing and a multilayered dielectric substrate is as follows: Namely, as is indicated in a catalog of Dielectric Laboratories in March 2003, i.e., Microwave Application Lab.: “RF and Microwave Packaging Technology” (Non-Patent Document 1), the multilayered dielectric substrate, on which a distributed parameter element based on a transmission path is formed, is deployed on the surface of the grounding-use metallic housing. In the structure of this first example, a concave portion in a cavity structure for containing semiconductor-including mounted components therein, and grounding-use metallic electrodes are provided on the multilayered dielectric substrate deployed on the surface of the grounding-use metallic housing. Moreover, the distributed parameter element based on the transmission path is formed up to the end surface of the concave portion in the cavity structure, thereby transmitting a radio-frequency wave signal to the semiconductor-including mounted components.
Similarly, a second example which uses the metallic housing and the multilayered dielectric substrate is as follows: Namely, as is indicated in the above-described Non-Patent Document 1, the multilayered dielectric substrate, on which the distributed parameter element based on the transmission path having the grounding-use metallic electrodes on the same surface is formed, is deployed on the surface of the grounding-use metallic housing. In the structure of this second example, the concave portion in the cavity structure for containing the semiconductor-including mounted components therein, and the grounding-use metallic electrodes are provided on the multilayered dielectric substrate deployed on the surface of the grounding-use metallic housing. Moreover, the distributed parameter element based on the transmission path having the grounding-use metallic electrodes on the same surface is formed up to the end surface of the concave portion in the cavity structure, thereby transmitting the radio-frequency wave signal to the semiconductor-including mounted components.
Similarly, a third example which uses only the multilayered dielectric substrate is as follows: Namely, as is indicated in 31st European Microwave Conference in 2001.: “60 GHz-Band Flip-Chip MMIC Modules for IEEE 1394 Wireless Adapters” (Non-Patent Document 2), a dielectric substrate, on which the distributed parameter element based on the transmission path having the grounding-use metallic electrodes on the same surface is formed, is deployed on the surface of the multilayered dielectric substrate on which the grounding-use metallic electrodes are deployed.
In the structure of this third example, the concave portion in the cavity structure for containing the semiconductor-including mounted components therein, and the grounding-use metallic electrodes are provided on the multilayered dielectric substrate deployed on the surface of the grounding-use metallic electrodes. Moreover, the distributed parameter element based on the transmission path having the grounding-use metallic electrodes on the same surface is formed up to the end surface of the concave portion in the cavity structure, thereby transmitting the radio-frequency wave signal to the semiconductor-including mounted components.
In these structures, there exist the following two advantages: Namely, one advantage is that, on account of the dielectric substrates on which the transmission-path-based distributed parameter element is formed, the radio-frequency wave signal can be propagated up to the end surface of the cavity-structured concave portion for containing the semiconductor-including mounted components therein, or up to the end surface of the cavity-structured hollow space for containing the semiconductor-including mounted components therein. Also, another advantage is that, on account of simplicity of the structure of the transmission-path-based distributed parameter element, the small-sized implementation of the packages can be accomplished.